<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetness of Time by LadyBrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136898">The Sweetness of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke'>LadyBrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas must learn to build a ship, if only for his own peace of mind. </p><p>He had not expected Lothíriel to have planned quite this much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imrahil/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Innumerable Stars 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweetness of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/gifts">likethenight</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My daughter says you wish to speak to me.” Imrahil bowed his head in greeting as he stepped forward, after greeting the few Men he recognized. </p><p>“I do,” Legolas said, eagerly standing from his seat. “I-“</p><p>He trailed off, seeing the eyes of many in the hall looking at them. While many of those there already knew of his sea-longing, he did not desire for it to become a greater topic of conversation than it already had become in Gondor. Many of those outside of Ithilien wondered how long it would be before Legolas also departed the lands of Middle-earth as the Queen’s father and grandmother had, and the conversation about such had become tense at times.</p><p>“Perhaps we could speak as you show me these lands? I came to them last when they were marked by destruction, and have not yet had the chance to see the changes brought to them by my kinsmen and your people.” Imrahil smiled then, expression lighter and full of joy as Legolas had only seen him in the wake of Sauron’s defeat. “My nephew has sent me letters full of praise for your efforts. I was gladdened to know that there was another willing to share in the restoration of these lands, and should like to see the fruits of such.”</p><p>“It would be my honor to show you these lands,” Legolas said, quickly leading Imrahil from the room. </p><p>They had walked some distance away, discussing the changes in Ithilen, before Imrahil turned the discussion towards a new subject.</p><p>“My sister would have been proud of such,” Imrahil said. “Lothíriel shares much of her look and Boromir shared much of her conviction, but Faramir is closer in temperament to her. These lands would have delighted her."</p><p>“Éowyn has her cloak,” Legolas said. He remembered the look Imrahil had given it at the coronation, and how odd it had seemed until Aragorn had muttered an explanation under his breath that evening to Gimli and Legolas about the grief of Faramir’s family at Finduilas’ early death but their joy at Sauron's defeat and Faramir's survival. </p><p>“She does.” Imrahil stepped underneath the bow of a tree and paused for a moment, grief written across his features. “My sister died because she lost herself in her longing for the sea and despair over Sauron’s victories. The news of your own longing has spread to my city. If you wish to build a boat so that you may find some relief, I shall grant you any aid I may.”</p><p>Legolas started at the blunt speech and the sudden acknowledgement. “Thank you. But how-”</p><p>Imrahil hummed, a look of consideration on his face. “I had asked Faramir and Lothíriel about you, for I remembered the King’s concern after his coronation that you should leave with the others. The letter you sent inquiring about building materials after you received a letter from Lord Círdan was brought to me as well.”</p><p>Imrahil paused for a moment, looking at Legolas in a way that reminded him of Lothíriel's knowing looks. “Forgive me, but it is hard not to notice your longing, if one knows the fates that haunt Elves and Men.”</p><p>“There is little to forgive in concern,” Legolas said, still trying to gather his thoughts. “I thank you for your concern and your aid.”</p><p>“Thank me when you know how to build a ship,” Imrahil said, and turned suddenly to return to the hall. “I shall await your arrival in my city.”</p><p>If Legolas had been confused by the conversation, he was even more baffled by Lothíriel’s smile at the news and her insistence that Legolas leave with Éomer and her when they departed Ithilien, so that he would arrive in Dol Amroth as soon as possible.</p><p>“Promise me,” she insisted when their paths split, “that you will not close yourself off from everything that could be in your pursuit of your ship. My father is wise as few among my people are, and he is a kind man as well. He could bring you much joy.”</p><p>Legolas had agreed, though he was gladdened by the look of Éomer’s face that meant he was just as baffled. Lothíriel was both one of the dearest friends he still had on these shores and also one of the most confusing, Legolas thought as he waved them goodbye before turning for the shore. </p><p>Days passed after his arrival on the coast before he could bring himself to mention such to anyone else, though he turned her words over and over in his mind. Imrahil was wise, that was known to all who had heard of his deeds in the war. He was fair, as well, and generous if his treatment of Legolas meant anything. </p><p>When finally Legolas turned to Imrahil as he instructed Legolas in how to sand the wood for the ship and spoke of his thoughts, Imrahil shook his head. “My daughter sees much, and she only grows worse now that she has found her happiness.”</p><p>“My Lord?” Legolas asked, even as he noted the rising blush on Imrahil’s cheeks. The Prince of Dol Amroth had seldom appeared unsettled before Legolas, and this was an unexpected occurrence for only a question about his daughter’s words. </p><p>“I described you as fair to her when she came to the city after the battle was over. That would have been enough to set her mind to such, but she has found you just and considerate as well, and now she will not stop until we both find happiness.” Imrahil’s expression betrayed his true feelings. He was perhaps slightly embarrassed, but fondness still overtook that.</p><p>“I do not understand,” Legolas said, and it was almost the truth. If he had not known Aragorn and Arwen, it would have been so, but he could see the turn of Imrahil’s thoughts. </p><p>“I have feelings for you that are perhaps not the most wise, since you will leave these shores and I shall depart for the unknown.” Imrahil did not flinch away from Legolas’ gaze, nor turn aside from the questions on his face. “But how we act upon such is your fate to decide. I did not offer you aid for those feelings, and I shall aid you with your boat no matter which you decide.”</p><p>That was not what Legolas had expected, and yet now that it was laid before him, he could see the hints of such that had built in his mind ever since their first meeting.</p><p>“I would enjoy such, my Lord, but our time together would be but brief,” he said.</p><p>“Is that not the fate of Men and those who love them? You recognized my ancestors when you met me, and the fate of Imrazor and Mithrellas could be not but a parting from each other,” Imrahil said. “And even among your own people, there is no guarantee as long as the world is shadowed, but I would not turn from joy in the expectation of grief.”</p><p>Legolas though for a moment of his own parents, and even further back, to his grandfather, to Thingol, to the countless elves parted by death. He took a breath. “Then so shall be our time, for I too would not part from joy for the fear of grief.” </p><p>But still his mind returned to wondering why Imrahil would have offered his aid with the knowledge of shipbuilding, if such only risked an earlier parting. </p><p>The ship had finally been completed, and Imrahil had approved of it as seaworthy, when Legolas finally broached the question that had lurked in the back of his mind since the conversation that began their relationship.</p><p>“Do you wish now that you have not given me the means to leave these shores?” Legolas asked one night when the ship had been built, as Imrahil rested in the bed beside him.</p><p>It seemed a fair question, but Imrahil only laughed.</p><p>“Nay. The fates of Men and Elves must diverge, and for myself I shall enjoy the sweetness of the time granted to us, no matter how much time that is.” He smiled sweetly, the wrinkles around his eyes growing deeper, before he looked once more at Legolas. “Do you regret such?”</p><p>Legolas heard the cry of gulls from the bay, but for once they did not call him to leave the shores of Middle-earth, but to rest beside the prince of these shores and enjoy what time had been given to them. He relaxed next to Imrahil, as they both looked towards the sea through the wide windows of the palace. “Nay. I would enjoy such sweetness too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>